marvel_game_of_thronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxine
"I have laid with a lot of beautiful women...but none as beautiful as you. I truly love you, Natasha..." -Maxine expressing her feelings to Natasha Maxine, '''or simply Max,' is a seductive, cunning, and cool-headed prostitute in a brothel on The Iron Islands. She's a kindred spirit, a lover, maybe even a savior, but when her aspirations begin to conflict with other people, things take a dark turn for the worse. She ends up meeting the Avengers, falling for Black Widow, as she is bisexual. Black Widow reciprocates Maxine's feelings, and the two start a relationship that is purely physical and passionate, but over time, they start to genuinely fall in love, though they keep their relationship a secret, as lesbian couples are frowned upon in Westeros. The two eventually get married and when the Avengers disband, Black Widow goes to live a happy, peaceful life with Maxine on the Iron Islands. When Daenerys has a vision of the future, Maxine is among the numerous dead, shown being viciously raped before being disemboweled by a Wight. When Maxine is having sex with Gii'na, she finds out about her and Natasha, and proceeds to tie Maxine down to her bed before mercilessly raping and tickling Maxine to death when she refuses to be with her. Saddened by her death, Natasha begs for anyone to bring her back, prompting Thor to use some dark magic from Asgard, which revives Maxine with power over death. Maxine then tracks down Gii'na and tortures her the same way she did with her, killing her in the process. After that, Maxine returns home to her peaceful life with Natasha. Physical Appearance Maxine is a very beautiful woman, with tanned skin, brown eyes, and a slim, yet shapely figure, despite her small size. Her beauty makes her quite well known among various prostitutes, and she has been able to seduce and lay with some of the most beautiful women in Westeros, including Valkyrie, Doreah, Gii'na, Natasha Romanoff, and even Daenerys Targaryen. When asked by Hulk how she can seduce so many women, she simply says, "Women love big, juicy tits and asses that they can grab and suckle. As do men." Relationships Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Maxine's closest ally and lover. Upon meeting, Maxine fell madly in love with Natasha, often making sketches of her face and writing anonymous love poems to her, fearing that Natasha did not love her back. However, this was on the contrary, as Natasha had grown an attraction to Maxine as well. After the Battle of the Blackwater, Natasha tends to an injured Maxine, who was beaten and raped by some of Stannis' men. Despite her injuries, Maxine mutters out, 'I love you...' to Natasha. The next morning, a fully healed Maxine wakes up, smiling as Natasha enters the room. The two women then start to talk before Maxine literally jumps onto Natasha, pushing her onto the floor as she kisses her passionately. Natasha immediately kisses her back as the two get on the bed and have sex for several hours, resulting in the two bombshells passing out. Bruce Banner/Hulk Maxine trusts Bruce, but she has big trust issues with Hulk, though they gradually improve with time throughout the series. They are currently good friends, with Hulk dubbing her, 'Bed Girl' in relation to Maxine spending time in bed with her lovers. Valkyrie She is one of Maxine's more 'aggressive' lovers... Gii'na One of Maxine's lovers who tortures her to death out of jealousy for Natasha. As Maxine begs for help, Gii'na whispers that she will die alone as she starts grinding against her while tickling her. After several hours of this, Maxine finally succumbs to her torture and dies. Gii'na has no regrets for Maxine's pain whatsoever as she sexually abuses her dead body, kissing and licking her breasts and stomach area. Trivia * Maxine is openly a lesbian. * She is ''very ticklish, which is what ends up being her downfall when Gii'na tickles and rapes her to death. * After meeting Hulk, Maxine would sometimes have dreams where she is a seductive goddess, and Hulk is her 'beastly lover'. * Maxine once openly admitted to having an attraction to Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen, but the former isn't interested in her, and Daenerys could care less, though this eventually changes, and she seduces Maxine before having sex with her. Category:Females Category:Prostitutes Category:LGBT Characters